


The_Urban_reSearchers

by nyacat39



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Art, Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Interviews, lots of mentions of murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyacat39/pseuds/nyacat39
Summary: The_Urban_reSearchers, a blog run by four "MOD's" that collect stories and interviews of survivors of "Urban Legends" that have been popping up all over the place. A simple blog that was just for fun at first between the friends, slowly begins to turn into something dangerous as some Legends begin to prove they're more then stories.
Kudos: 6





	1. Mary, Mary/Bloody Garden Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is kinda an experimental writing story me and some friends have been working on, on and off again about a bunch of creepypasta/horror inspired character's we've made over the years. About a couple months ago I had an idea to combine them into their own kind of verse that (for a working title) I was calling "Killersverse" with my friend's permission of course. (Also posting this under both Creepypasta and Original work because I have no idea how to tag or if it counts as a Creepypasta thing or not)  
> I went through a couple drafts for how it could work before a kinda unique idea hit me for how to actually write it and bring it all together to start with! I'm kinda working on the style for it as I go, switching between the normal "Blog Post" format one chapter to an interview "Audio Transcription" the next. It's new for me and I'm also excited to see how it goes from here on out!  
> Hope you all enjoy.

**Username: The_Urban_reSearchers; Post number 21, Date October 4th, 2016: Bloody Garden/Mary Mary**

_ Hey guys, MOD Panda at it again this week to bring all y’all another urban legend the squad and I have been looking into. This one is another “Two Parter” like post number 5 as it’s a legend that has a couple names and we have an interview with someone who claims to have experienced the legend. But as per usual the most commonly used titles are at the beginning of this post. MOD’s Cat and Platypus got most of the history and stories, while MOD Ferret sent an interview with someone who claimed to have witnessed and survived said legend. Link to MOD Ferret’s post for the interview will be put in after she posts it later of course, now that that's out of the way onto the Legend itself. _

_ This Legend cropped up around 1984 in a small town in Minnesota as a morbid little poem called “Mary Mary”. Said poem speaks about a woman called, you guessed it, “Mary”, who grows a garden using the bodies of her victims. Their remains are described as decorations or even “holders” for a vast amount of flowers and plants one would normally associate with a garden. Now the poem is still rather well known in this town and is said to be one of the first warnings to stay out of the surrounding woods at night.  _

_ But as any good Legend goes there’s either more to it or even retellings of it. Somewhere along the line the morbid poem took a darker tone eventually with a story attached to it. The story goes as follows: _

**_There was once a young woman named Marilyn Rose Evergreen, or better known as Mary. She ran a local flower shop and was well liked in the town. Some even say she was a very pretty young woman, though her tall stature made her intimidating for most men at the time._ ** _ (Really dumb reasoning I know, but bear with me it’s how the story goes.) _ ****

**_One day she was getting ready to head out of town to visit family. She said her goodbyes and told her friends and neighbors she would be back within a weeks time. No one worried much until one friend had gotten a call from Mary’s brother, one day after she left, asking if Mary was still in town or not. The trip wasn’t supposed to take more than a day, being about a four hour drive with clear roads and all._ **

**_The friend was worried and asked Mary’s neighbors, who had confirmed that they saw her driving off yesterday. The friend then asked Mary’s other friends, presumably wondering if she had stopped at any of their homes before she left town. They had not seen her at all since she had left._ **

**_Even with the growing concern, they all chose to wait one more day just to make sure she wasn’t just being held up somewhere or meeting with other friends outside of town. The second day came and still no sign or even word from Mary. Her family called the police then, even hired a Private Investigator to try and get any leads on what may have happened. Her friends and neighbors helped as much as they could in trying to find any clues as to Miss Evergreen’s disappearance, but all turned up empty._ **

**_One Week after Mary vanished, the Private Investigator came back with not just news, but confirmation on what happened to Mary._ **

**_Mary had been found out in the woods, her body buried in the dirt with her head, arms and feet barely poking out of the ground. When the cops got to her they found her eyes had been plucked out and eaten by the crows, multiple stab wounds to her chest and her face twisted in pure horror. Her killers had never been found, and what was originally supposed to be a happy family gathering took a sour turn as they had to begin preparations for a funeral instead._ **

**_Legend has it that a day before the funeral, the body of Mary disappeared. No trace or evidence of anyone taking her body. It vanished like it was never even there. Then on that same night, a truck driver who was driving down the road close to the woods Mary had been found in. He saw a woman off to the side of the road crying and hunched down like she was in pain._ **

**_Being a good person the driver had pulled over and got out of his car to go to her side and see if she needed any help. As he approached though he would see how her clothes, hair, hands and feet all seemed to be caked with mud and dirt. He stopped a little ways from her, asking if she needed any help. The woman instead of answering, stood up to an almost unnaturally tall height, her back still towards the man before running away into the woods._ **

_**The driver left, safe and sound but was disturbed by the encounter. However, he wouldn’t be the only one to see the woman, no he was only the first… and quite possibly one of the few that actually survived by not following her. Disappearances started to rise after that, no one knew for sure why until one day in 1991 a young woman with blood spattered over her and a bloodied rose clenched tight in her hands, came into the town’s police station sobbing and fearful.** _

**_The woman had gone out with a couple of friends, originally just heading to the other town beyond the woods when they saw a tall, sobbing woman off on the side of the road. They approached but she ran away, and unlike the driver the group had followed after the dirtied woman. They had found themselves lead to a large garden, filled with rows and rows of flowers that shouldn’t have been able to grow out there._ **

**_The group had wandered deeper into the garden looking for the woman they had been following after, only for the worse to happen. One of the friends had been murdered right in front of the others, causing them to run in a blind panic with only the survivor managing to get out in the end as the others were picked off one by one. She would later claim that she ended up surviving by finding a large, blood soaked rose bush in the middle of the garden and taking one of the flowers._ **

**_From there only a handful of others would appear over the years claiming the same thing that the first survivor did. The only difference is that with each person a little more to the tale was added, such as the identity of the “crying woman” herself being the vengeful spirit of Marilyn Rose Evergreen herself. This was confirmed by a survivor in 1992, the same private eye detective that had originally found Mary’s body, Scarlette Winters._ **

**_Ms. Winters went on record to report she had been hired a second time to investigate a disappearance out in those woods, only to find the garden itself. Having heard some of the rumors Winters went in with caution, taking a very careful analysis of everything when she saw the human remains lining the bottoms of many of the flowers growing there. Some were just beginning to rot, others looked as if they had been there a long time, while a few looked like they could have been there a week at most. Quickly realizing just what she was dealing with, Winters was about to turn around to leave as quickly as possible only to come face to face with Mary herself._ **

**_“She looked very much the same as the day I found her… Mud caking her pale blond hair and pale skin. Opened scars around her eyes from where the ravens had plucked them out. A tall, 6’ 4” thin stature with a green shirt riddled with stab wounds and rips, and a pair of ripped up capris. That was where the similarities ended from the last I saw of her. Instead of black voids where her eyes had been plucked out, pure red eyes opened wide stared at me with slitted pupils. Blackened tears ran down her cheeks and stopping just above a manic smiled that no normal human should be able to have. Finally… her hands seemed to hold sharp talons instead of human fingers, but could still grasp at gardening tools like the ones she used to try and murder me.” ~ Scarlette Winters, March 10th, 1992._ **

**_Scarlette herself would eventually disappear that same year, and still hasn’t been found since. Regardless, she was the first one to ever make an official report on what the woman of the garden, what Mary, had become. This would then give birth to the “Mary Mary” poem, and the urban legend that haunts that quaint little Minnesotan town._ **

_ A lot of history behind this one, though not the longest or largest compared to a few other urban legends the MOD’s and I have come across over the years. Regardless, this is one that’s actually got an official statement and been made public, and there is a major amount of missing cases around that area so there’s a lot of credibility to some of the legitimacy of this legend. _

_ MOD Platypus is of the belief that it's actually a cult that’s out there snatching these poor people up and using “Mary” as a cover, but as the resident skeptic it is technically her job to offer up other solutions to what it may be. But to the rest of us MOD’s, there’s just too much coincidence and consistent stories to say there might not be any truth to the stories.  _

_ In MOD Ferret’s interview, that will be posted next week, of course, we might just get a better insight to this one. Till then, we’ll be getting more research and stories for the next Urban Legend. _

_ ~MOD Panda _

**_ADD ONS/FUN FACTS:_ **

_ No, none of us actually went to investigate the woods themselves. People actually went missing out there and MOD Platypus was probably not entirely wrong about the ideas of a cult out there. Safety is our group’s number one concern thank you very much… so sorry to disappoint you guys on that front. We did however drive on the road where many people have claimed to see Mary off to the side. No sign of her going to or from the town. _

_ On a slightly unrelated note, I am never gonna pull over to the side of the road if MOD’s Platypus or Ferret ask me again…  _

_ ~MOD Cat _

_ We did drive through on that road at night though, creepy as hell. No signs of Mary trying to lure us in there. Would have been a great chance to catch that shit on film! But nope, either she’s camera shy or we’re not her type to lure out there. Freaking Flower Bitch… _

_ Also, for MOD Cat’s comment, it’s not unrelated. We totally got her to pull over so we could try to lure the ghost out. Had my camera ready and everything, but Mary was a no show. MOD Panda is still calling us suicidal children, but hey at least we would have gotten proof!  _

_ ~MOD Ferret _

_ I did make the girls stop so I could stand at the side of the road calling out “MARY! HEY! YOUR GARDEN SUCKS!” to, A: Make a point and B: See if that would lure this supposed murder ghost out. MOD Cat was panicking the entire time, MOD Panda was being the tired mom friend, and MOD Ferret joined me but added “FLOWER BITCH” to the list. Honestly, one of the best parts of this investigation right there. _

_ I’m also not allowed to make “pull over” requests anymore. Jokes on them, MOD Cat’s gonna forget about it and end up doing it again next time. But seriously, nothing’s gonna ever happen. Ghosts, especially the mystical “OH I’m gonna make a garden to kill people” kind don’t exist… Cults however, those are real and terrifying and boy am I glad none of those came out to greet us. _

_ ~MOD Platypus _

_ The trip was not too bad… you know aside from the two children trying to provoke the ghost and our driver practically having a panic induced heart attack from them. Town was small, but had a surprisingly friendly atmosphere. Though bringing up the urban legend did seem to scare a bunch of the older generations, the younger ones seemed to scoff at it a bit more. Then again we did hear about a recent disappearance that happened during the second day of our stay there (a little before we found someone to interview). They may have found their truck on the side of “Mary’s Road”, as it’s lovingly called by the locals, but there wasn’t any evidence on what happened or where they went. _

_ Honestly, MOD Cat and I are a little more on the belief that if the story is real, then we literally had just missed seeing our first ghost by a day. Still feel bad about that poor guy’s family though…. _

_ ~MOD Panda _


	2. Bloody Garden Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more of an expiramental writing style going on. As well as an incorporation of Art that I'm planning on keeping up with each "interview" at this point.

**Username: The_Urban_reSearchers; Post number 22, Date: October 11th, 2016: Mary, Mary/Bloody Garden Interview.**

_Heya everyone, MOD Ferret here! I’m sure some of you were looking forward to hearing the interview I had with the whole “Mary, Mary” story. WELL LOOK NO FURTHER! Here we are with my interview with a lady, Holly Granderviel, who claimed to have encountered Mary and lived. Like last time, there's the actual recorded interview below, but under that we’ll have an Audio Transcription as a just in case. Be warned though, it gets a little… intense and might be off topic a couple times. None of us are really professional reporters after all, we’re just doing our best._

**_[A Video is embedded here. In the starting Image there’s a nervous looking woman in her early to mid twenties with dark rings under her hazel eyes. She has dark colored hair with dull blue tips, tan skin with a scar on her neck that is partially visible under her long sleeved black shirt that has a very real looking rose pinned to it. A dried up dark liquid seems to be staining the rose’s petals. She is sitting on a floral patterned couch in front of a dull colored backdrop.]_ **

**MOD Ferret:** (Off Screen) Thanks again for the interview.

 **Holly:** (Tieredly laughs) Thanks for… For actually being willing to listen to me. The… The cops didn’t take me too seriously. Hell they… they probably get far too many cases like mine around here.

 **Ferret:** Yeah I’ve kinda been meaning to ask about that… Why are there so many people here if people are getting axed off in the woods every couple weeks around here?

 **Holly:** Oh that. Well um… (clears throat) since… since there’s no evidence or really any bodies found out there, you know aside from that one time with that…. That psycho bitch herself, the town’s only “officially” known for high rates of missing persons cases. At least… At least I think that’s how it goes.

 **Ferret:** That’s fucked up.

 **Holly:** You’re telling me.

 **Ferret:** Ah, so… before we actually get to your experience I’m apparently supposed to ask. “Is there any background you wanna give?” You know. So I’m not questioning, like, every other thing you say in the story.

 **Holly:** (Shifts a little in her seat) Well uh… You already got my name, and clearly the town I grew up in as well as the “Garden of Mary” story.

 **Ferret:** Personally partial to the title “Bloody Garden” myself, but yeah.

 **Holly:** Right… um, well I’m about Twenty Four years old. Recently graduated college, had two best friends that I would have done anything for and um (looks down to her lap)… the… only survivor of Mary’s Garden.

 **Ferret:** …..

 **Holly:** …..

 **Ferret:** (Clears throat) Okay… uh, um… all of that aside do you, uh. Do you still wanna tell your story?

 **Holly:** (looks up to the camera slowly) Y… yeah. I owe it to Zoey and Jessy… and whoever else has even entered that hell.

 **Ferret:** Uh… Okay then. (Shifting of Papers is heard) Let’s start then. When did these events take place?

 **Holly:** It was… It was in July. On the 27th, this year actually. We, um… we were celebrating my friend Zoey’s birthday actually…

 **Ferret:** Oh… ouch um… R… Right well, uh. What exactly happened? Besides the whole, birthday party gone wrong of course.

 **Holly:** We were out partying. We were at the uh, at the time, the new bar in the next town over. You know um, “Cecil’s Saloon” I think it was called?

 **Ferret:** Wait… There’s a “Cecil’s Saloon” out here?

 **Holly:** Well there was… I mean up until last month, when I… I think it closed down?… I think. Why?

 **Ferret:** Ah, I’ll tell you later. Anyways back on track.

 **Holly:** OH Right! Sorry. Um… anyways, Zoey and I were pretty drunk and Jessy had pulled the short straw so she ended up being the sober cab. Hell… I remember that Cecil guy was pretty insistent that at least one of us remained sober… Ah sorry…

 **Ferret:** Hey, if it helps you tell what happened don’t be.

 **Holly:** Right… sorry, um… Well, we were driving back to town kinda late. Zoey practically made Jessy pull over so she could puke off to the side of the road when… when she saw her.

 **Ferret:** Mary, right?

 **Holly:** (uncomfortable, quiet laugh) yeah… I mean at the time we couldn’t really tell. What with two thirds of the group being shit faced and all. Zoey was going to med school… so I guess even while drunk just… just seeing someone hurt was enough to drag her over to try and help. At least… at least that’s what I hope was going through her head when she went after her.

 **Ferret:** So… you guys didn’t think about the Bloody Garden story at all?

 **Holly:** God… that was the last thing on all our minds… well I guess… I guess mostly mine. Again I… I don’t know what Jessy or Zoey were thinking at the time… I can barely remember half of what they said before we entered the garden.

 **Ferret:** So you started to sober up in there?

 **Holly:** I… I think so? Honestly I mostly just remembered more of… of what happened then, then I remember of anything before.

 **Ferret:** Gotcha.

 **Holly:** Ah… um so… so we entered the garden. I think we found it by pure accident after chasing Mary for a bit. I remember… it seemed like we had seemed to find ourselves somewhere deep in the garden. But like… Not in the center of the garden deep… that’s where the roses are. It was more like… like somewhere in one of those mirror mazes that looks like there might be a way out but is actually too far away from it. I know Jessy was freaking out the most about it… so maybe we didn’t even step foot into it in the beginning.

 **Ferret:** The Garden manifested around you guys?!

 **Holly:** (shifts uncomfortably) Uh… could you maybe… not sound so excited about it?

 **Ferret:** Ah shit… Sorry, just… What did it feel like? I mean I’ve seen something like it in movies, but never thought a place manifesting out of nowhere would ever actually happen in real life.

 **Holly:** Well… with how drunk I was, I couldn’t really remember if we had walked into it or not… but from how Jessy was acting… kinda disorienting I guess?

 **Ferret:** (Sound of papers shuffling and a pen scribbling hard in the background) Disorienting, and sudden. Gotcha.

 **Holly:**?

 **Ferret:** Sorry, again. I’ll explain later but please, continue!

 **Holly:** Uh… okay um… So after… after realizing that we had stumbled into the Garden, I think that’s where the old Mary, Mary poem began to pop up in our minds. Not the story, well in my case… but the actual poem. I think it’s because I saw a couple of poppy flowers blooming straight from the eye sockets of a long dead skull…

 **Ferret:** And poppy’s are mentioned in the poem?

 **Holly:** Around the beginning. “With skulls and spines, your plucked out eyes. In which the poppies grow.” That’s kinda the part that went through my head.

 **Ferret:** Okay, I know the other’s heard the poem but now I REALLY want to hear it myself later. That sounds surprisingly metal.

 **Holly:** Right… um any… anyways. 

**Ferret:** Oh right, right. After the interview, sorry!

 **Holly:** After… After seeing the skull I remember, turning to my friends and telling them “Oh god. We’re in **_her_ **Garden!” Zoey never really grew up in the town… she kinda moved in later in life so she wasn’t as aware of the stories as Jessy and I were. But she did know that when both of us are terrified of something… It’s really bad news. So we turned around and tried booking it the way we came… well we tried at least… The garden itself was made to be like a large maze. Twists and turns blocked our path from the, pretty much straight line we were originally walking in. When… when we tried to go through the flowers, it felt like… like something in the plants was slashing at us to keep us from trampling over them.

 **Ferret:** Murder plants… kinda makes me think Little Shop of Horror’s.

 **Holly:** Well… Without the scientist and talking plant. But it wasn’t really like they were trying to kill us… more like just… just keep us in a contained area. I… We… we tried… tried so hard to get through and out but… then **_she_ ** appeared.

 **Ferret:** Mary, right?

 **Holly:** Yeah… yeah…. She had… she had a… a (visibly starts to look like she’s tearing up) a l-large set of hedge clippers that… that... Oh Jessy!

**_[A young woman who looks like she’s in her early twenties enters into the camera’s view. She looks like she has a healthy sun kissed tan, with curly brown hair, and hazel-green eyes. She’s wearing a professional looking white blouse with a black overcoat. The curly haired girl proceeds to place a comforting hand on Holly’s shoulder, and pull her in for a hug.]_ **

**Ferret (Now on Screen):** Shh, shh, it’s okay… it’s okay Ms. Granderviel. Let it all out.

**_[Camera feed cuts to black for a couple seconds before returning to it just having Holly. Her eyes are red and puffy, and she’s now holding a box of tissues.]_ **

**Ferret (Off Screen again):** We can end the interview right here if you want.

 **Holly:** (Sniffles) N… No, Lets… let’s continue. Please.

 **Ferret:** I’m serious though… Just let me know at anytime you want to stop and I will stop.

 **Holly:** I know… Just… could you please at least… at least cut out the part where I broke down?

 **Ferret:** I’ll let Panda know when editing comes up.

 **Holly:** (lightly chuckles) I… I still don’t get why you ladies call yourselves by those names.

 **Ferret:** Eh… Kinda just an anonymity thing for the internet by this point.

 **Holly:** Right… Right uh… where were we last?

 **Ferret:** The uh… the Hedge clippers.

 **Holly:** (Stares off into the distance for a moment) Yeah… that’s right. Mary… Mary seemed to just appear right behind Jessy when she made a… a mad dash to try and get through the garden. She… she had one of the largest pairs of Hedge clippers I had ever seen and… and she had it opened right around Jessy’s throat as she appeared. Zoey and I…. We… no… no it was really just me at the time…. I tried to shout to Jessy to get down while Zoey was… Zoey was screaming in fear. But… before I could even shout anything past Jessy’s name. (Holds up two fingers in a “peace sign” before snapping them close together like a pair of scissors.)

 **Ferret:** JESUS Christ.

 **Holly:** (Wips at one of her eyes as she stares down at her lap) You could say that again… It… It doesn’t get any better.

 **Ferret:** Oh God.

 **Holly:** When… it happened I remember… I froze up. Like… you know how people always say in certain situations you either go into “Flight” or “Fight”, but some people say that there’s actually a third response? Yeah… That was me, and I know because Zoey’s immediate response was “Flight”... I don’t even think she fully registered that I wasn’t running with her.

 **Ferret:** And… You didn’t see her alive again after that, right?

 **Holly:** (just nods softly)

 **Ferret:** (Sounds of paper shifting) Okay, um… I’m supposed to ask for uh… for confirmation on what Mary looked like. You know, consistency and all that jazz… also because you, uh… you seem like you definitely got a good look at her.

 **Holly:** (Bites at her lips and face scrunches up a bit, before sighing) She… She was really tall. I’m like 5’8”, not that tall compared to most guys but definitely taller than average for a woman. But Mary… she had me beat by at least a head. Um… her hair was down to her shoulders, a dirty blond with mud and dirt on the ends. She was… she was in a green blood stained t-shirt that was, um… ripped and there was like… like this large rip around her gut. It… it looked like that was where, uh… where she had to have um… been stabbed multiple times I guess. Uh she was also wearing a pair of slightly ripped and muddy jean capris, and no shoes whatsoever. Her um.. face was like… angular. You know like, uh…. An arrow like nose, high cheekbones and a pointed jawline. I don’t know if those are the proper words to use… I’m not… I wasn’t an art major or anything. But… her eyes weren’t normal… for one they were… badly scared around the sockets like… like something clawed them out, yet… yet she had red eyes. Not like the colored part around the pupil…

 **Ferret:** The iris?

 **Holly:** Yeah, more like… like the white parts of the eye. They were pure red and she… she didn’t really seem to have an iris around her pupils… hell they… they looked more cat-like, with how narrow they were. There was also this… this strange black liquid trailing down from her eyes. It kinda looked like she was crying…. If it really wasn’t for the manic glee that I swear was carved into her face that is… Her smile was… it was far too big to even be considered **_normal_ **and those… claws? Talons? I don’t know what to call them really… but she had those instead of normal fingers. They were like… like caked with dirt and… and blood.

 **Ferret:** Thank you for all that. (quieter tone that the camera is able to pick up) That’s gonna be in the nightmares tonight.

 **Holly:** Should… Should I continue?

 **Ferret:** Right, yeah go for it.

 **Holly:** So uh… After… after Jessy, Mary had turned her head and… and we locked eyes. I swear I could… I could feel a stabbing form of fear like, going off all over my body. It was... It was like all my nerves were going off at the same time, begging me to run. Begging me to look away from her. Begging me to do ANYTHING at all… and yet at the same time it felt like my whole body was a statue… I… I couldn’t move even if I wanted to. And… and I swear she **_knew_ **while staring at me. That… that was around the same time she began to grin at me. That damned smile practically took up half her face, and I swear her pupils narrowed a bit more as well. She… she actually spoke to me.

 **Ferret:** Wait, she spoke to you?

 **Holly:** Well… probably more like she… she spoke at me? Either way, it… it wasn’t that much anyways.

 **Ferret:** What did she say?

 **Holly:** (Clears her throat before pitching her voice in a slightly higher tone) “Stay right there dearie, I’ve got some lovely marigolds planned for you.” (Tone goes back to normal) That’s what she told me… before she broke eye contact and dragged Jessy’s body away… those… those fingers of hers dug right into Jessy’s eyes when… when she picked up her head. Shortly after is when my body seemed to finally unlock itself and I ended up booking it as fast as possible.

 **Ferret:** (Sound of a pen scribbling on paper) Don’t really blame you on that one. 

**Holly:** I don’t know how long I ran for… Or even where I was running. My body was just running on instinct I guess, while my mind just… shut down. At least until I collapsed to my knees and ran out of breath… I… I also broke down crying around then as well. “Oh God, I’m going to die. I’m going to die and no one will ever know.” was practically the only thing going through my mind as I… broke down… but then… then my phone rang.

 **Ferret:** You had your phone on you? And didn’t think to use it?

 **Holly:** I know what you might be thinking… “Why didn’t I just call someone?” Well… you do have to remember two things, I was drunk earlier and… and I actually did try but there was absolutely no reception.

 **Ferret:** Makes sense, sorry bout that.

 **Holly:** (Chuckles a little) No worries… Looking back I can’t help but think the same thing a bit… at least not calling someone before entering the woods that is…. But really, I… I only have the person on the other end to thank for actually helping me out.

 **Ferret:** How so?

 **Holly:** … It was… an unknown caller, her voice had a bit of an accent to it… a bit of a British one maybe? Hell I don’t know how she even got through to my phone, let alone knew what was going on with me… but I can’t say I’m not thankful at least. At the time, I think I just thought I had found a place where there was reception and it was my mom, or someone else I knew calling me and I just… I answered it no questions asked. I guess I was just desperate to hear someone else's voice if… if that was gonna be my last moments. “Luv, I’m going to need you to listen to me very carefully. You are gonna get out of this.” That’s what she said to me.

 **Ferret:** So, you got a call from someone who knew your situation in a murder garden. But there should have been no reception out there.

 **Holly:** (Strained smile) Yeah… Cops didn’t believe me either… but I swear that… that woman called me and practically saved my life… I just… I wish she could have helped Zoey as well… Honestly… some days I wish it was her that was saved….

 **Ferret:** Miss Granderviel? 

**Holly:** (Shakes her head) Sorry, I should… I should continue.

 **Ferret:** If you want…

 **Holly:** After the woman on the phone told me I was going to get out of there… I practically followed what she told me right down to the letter. I stayed on the line, I looked for specific flowers as guides… Though I don’t really know many flower names, the woman just described how a flower looks and I looked for them. I kept doing this till… till the smell of blood and decay hit my nose. It… It honestly still surprises me that I hadn’t smelt any of it till then… but that smell… it was so overpowering and I… I remember throwing up whatever was left in my stomach at that point. Yeah… it wasn’t very pleasant and… and I had the phone away from my ear while I was doing it that… I must have missed the woman trying to warn me about Mary. (Her hand is seen reaching up and rubbing at the scar on her neck)

 **Ferret:** Would you feel comfortable… showing the scar?

**_[Holly pulls the collar of her shirt down a bit more, showing a long scar from the left side of her neck, down to her collar bone where it seems a little thicker.]_ **

**Holly:** She… was using a knife… It was… kinda like a dagger, sharp and dark… dripping with my blood from what I remember. I think she was trying to stab my throat but I kinda… I just moved and caused it to taper off. I’ll say this… she wasn’t smiling then. She… she pretty much looked livid even. It only got worse when I heard the woman on the phone shouting for me to run straight ahead. Not the direction towards Mary of course… no the direction to… to the center of the garden… the smell of rot…. And the largest… bloody rose bush I had ever seen. The woman on the phone told me to get as close to it as possible… but the smell was so horrible, I… I could barely breath… yet… when I heard Mary coming, I suddenly didn’t care anymore. I got closer to the bloody thing… and then I saw Mary stopping and actually… actually looking scared. She wasn’t looking at me… but at the rose bush itself with fear… and she seemed to fade away.

 **Ferret:** So… the flower bitch is afraid of roses? Or maybe the smell?

 **Holly:** I think… it might have to do with the legend and how… how she had been half buried near a rose bush. 

**Ferret:** … Okay thinking about it like that makes sense. So it was like a “Keep Away” charm.

 **Holly:** Yeah… and it wasn’t just the bush itself either… but the roses from it as well. (Motions to the rose pinned to her shirt) The phone woman told me to pick one… that it will keep Mary away so I could escape…. But I had to keep it on me or with me for the rest of my life if… if I didn’t want Mary to come after me.

 **Ferret:** (Pen Scribbling noises) So, that’s an actual rose… and it hasn’t died yet?

 **Holly:** (Shakes Head) I think… It's because it’s not a normal rose at all.

 **Ferret:** Magic Flower Bitch repelling rose, got it. Now uh, last question… What happened to Zoey?

 **Holly:** …. When… when I was leaving the rose bush… I actually… I grabbed two roses… Surprisingly there… there weren’t any thorns and once picked… the smell of decay seemed to just… vanish but I began hearing… the sound of crying. I thought it was Zoey… but it was coming from… from within the bush. It didn’t… didn’t even respond when I tried calling out Zoey’s name and I just… I left. The woman on the phone was still there and even telling me not to worry about it… but she also… also told me to give up on trying to find Zoey.

 **Ferret:** Bitch.

 **Holly:** (Humorless chuckle) Yeah… I… I got mad at her and hung up. I think… I think my confidence built up when realizing the roses would keep me safe… so I went off to look for Zoey. I remember my phone ringing a couple times, probably the woman again… but I ignored it and was determined to find my last remaining friend… but… but I probably should have listened… because when I found her… She had just been freshly ripped apart…. Her… her guts ripped out and were… were being mushed before being put around some new flowers… and that bitch Mary was just… just humming away until she spotted me. That… that was when my confidence went right out the door and… and I forgot that the roses would have protected me because I… I dropped them in fear when seeing Zoey. I would have… should have died but… there was a flame that seperated Mary from me. A woman… she had appeared right along side the flame and said “Pick up that rose and get moving luv, that flame won’t hold her back forever.” That… that was the phone woman.

 **Ferret:** You know… going into this I was just expecting a story about Mary… now I’m getting one about a mysterious British lady who talks to people on the phone, and saves them with fire.

 **Holly:** Honestly… it was just as much a surprise to me as well… I mean… until I got a good look at her.

 **Ferret:** Go on.

 **Holly:** Well… she had long red hair, tied into a low hanging ponytail. Paleish skin that had like this scar around the area her right eye was… that was also covered by a medical looking eyepatch. She was, um… wearing a white shirt, I think… could have been a grey or a really light color as well really… but she was wearing a black jacket over it. A pair of blue jeans and… Boots maybe? I don’t know, the pant legs were long and made it hard to tell what kind of shoes they were… She also… also had a cigarette in her mouth…. But two things really stuck out about her to me.

 **Ferret:** Which are?

 **Holly:** Her eye… and her neck. Her eye was green but like… a solid green, no pupil, just a dull, lifeless green. Sure she had the whites of her eye but… it wasn’t completely normal. While her neck… there was a long dark line going across her whole neck like… like it had been cut off and then sewn back on recently. There… there was even a bit of blood dripping out from it.

 **Ferret:** Jesus Christ. Sounds like a victim of Mary to me at this point.

 **Holly:** Yeah… I believe so as well… hell after I picked the rose back up and ran away I… I looked up anything that could help me with… with figuring out who she might have been when I found one picture that… that looked exactly like her.

 **Ferret:** Who was she?

 **Holly:** Detective Scarlette Winters. I… I had found the picture they used of her from… from the interview she gave and it was her… right down to the eye that was damaged from… her first visit with Mary.

**_[Video Ends There]_ **

_There wasn’t really much more after that. Hell I felt really bad for Holly for a while, and well… we’ve kept in touch with her since the interview. She’s seeing a therapist and still bringing the rose with her everywhere of course, but she also seems like she’s at least… moving on. I’m going to keep in touch with her still and just, you know give her some help when she needs it._

_Over all though… Not too bad for my first interview I’d say. Though MOD Panda says I should probably try to keep more on topic next time. Though we all agreed it was really… odd that she mentioned Cecil’s Saloon. Hell some of you might remember some of the stories about it from Post number 4 and our first interview._

_Oh well, that’s all for now though. Next month we’ll have a new Urban Legend for all of you to read, and hopefully we’ll find more people willing to be interviewed in the future as well. Till then, MOD Ferret, signing off!_

**_ADD ONS/FUN FACTS_ **

_I… got a little inspired from the story and ended up drawing a couple things:_

_Basically, my own interpretation of what Mary, and Scarlette look like (Which I actually found wasn’t a miss print, but was actually just an older way to spell Scarlet. It was really bugging me for a while there.). I might try to do more of these in the future, they were actually kinda fun._

_~MOD Cat_

_Honestly, I think some of her story was made up. She did claim she was drunk at the beginning, so memories are a harder things to take into account. I do however believe she was attacked, her friends got killed and someone definitely helped her. Holly’s reactions and breakdown were too genuine to me… but I do not believe it was anything supernatural. The trauma was real, but I think the mix of alcohol with mental trauma makes the credibility go down a bit as her mind trying to cope with the situation. I am still big on the cult theory personally._

_~MOD Platypus_

_I still find it interesting how we found another mention of Cecil’s Saloon after the year we made the first post. It’s still an interesting topic, and I got the others to agree that if it were to ever open up somewhere we are close to. We would drop everything just to go investigate it ourselves… though MOD Ferret insists we get some really good small cameras to sneak in if we do. Back on the Topic of Mary’s Garden however, it is interesting to hear about Ms Winter’s ghost saving people… after finding an interesting article about a young woman who claimed to have been saved by her… only for Ms Winters to have died in her place. It took a bit of digging to find that little fact, but it’s one that does shed a little more light on the interview to me._

_~MOD Panda_

**_[EDIT: February 10th, 2019]_ **

_It’s… Kinda funny to look back on this now and see our ignorance… I mean… with Holly having recently gone missing and all that’s happened these past few years... She called me the other day, freaking out how her dog ended up ripping the rose apart and… trying to beg for any kind of help. We… we couldn’t and now she’s gone… It’s bad enough we still have those…_ **_things_ ** _after us, now the guilt of having someone we know just… being taken by one of them. Just… God… Sorry… I want to say more but MOD Panda’s giving me the warning signs right now, so I have to wrap this up._

_To Mary… and all the others like you, if you’re reading this… I hope you all burn._

_~MOD Ferret_

**You don’t have the guts, nor the fire power to follow through.**

**~????**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Bloody Garden" story was originally a story I made up back in... I think it was Junior year of High School after my friend made the character Mary, as well as her original poem. That was like... Seven years ago, so it was about time to have an update. If you want to read the originals here's a link to my friend's Tumblr and the post: https://therevolutionisbored.tumblr.com/post/79696820229/therevolutionisbored-so-i-felt-creepy-the-other
> 
> I'm also considering this a bit of a shout out to my friend because she's wonderful and makes really nice art, especially in more recent times. She's improved a lot.


	3. Psycho Susie Part 1

**Username: The_Urban_reSearchers; Post Number 48, Date: August 27, 2017: Psycho Susie**

_Hey everyone, MOD Cat here and thankfully back in action on this blog for now. Again sorry for the Hiatus we had for a couple months there, but after the car accident our schedule just got fucked up you know. Hell for the next couple months I’m gonna be the one doing most of the compiling with the stories and information… You know seeing as I was the one who got the short end of the stick during the accident, (Also the Pain Meds are a bitch, so I’m typing this while half asleep… Definitely gonna be edited later by MOD Panda). Anyways enough about that, let’s get on with this new Urban Legend brought to us from Jolly Old England!_

_From sources it’s mostly called “Psycho Susie” but there’s a few that refer to the old Sacred Heights Sanatorium, more than it’s most infamous patient. However we are going to be focusing mostly on the “Psycho Susie” one this time around as there’s a whole bunch more information on her Legend._

_The Story of “Psycho Susie” or rather Susanna Marlik started to become rather well known back in the 1940’s and is still going pretty strong to this day with people still claiming to see her spirit in the old Sanatorium… and some even claiming for her to follow them home to torment them after seeing her once in the old Sanatorium._

**_Long ago a young woman by the name of Susanna Marlik entered the halls of Sacred Heights Sanatorium after having been found murdering her father and carving scars into her own body. She had been deemed mentally unstable and left in the care of the old mental hospital where her mental state only got worse._ **

**_Sources say that Susanna had a form of Dissociative Identity Disorder, causing her to be carefree and honestly a joy to be around one moment, to being sadistic and seeking to cause harm to others the next. Both parts seem to not even completely register that the other exists._ ** _(We’ll Address a bit more of this later.)_

**_Apparently the swaps in her personality were so constant that she was forced to wear a straight jacket at all times, and have basically a muzzle on at all times aside from meals. This however seemed to slowly stop when one Doctor was reported to have been helping her._ **

_Pausing the story here for a minor explanation of what’s to come. See the Doctor in this story has had his name blurred out or redacted in some cases, so there’s no name I can actually put here… probably due to some kind of confidentiality that went on but whatever. So because there’s a few different doctors that have actual names here I’m just gonna call the “No Name Doctor” just “Doc”... mostly because I don’t wanna just type “Doctor” any more times then I have to. Alright, got that out of the way, back to story._

**_Susanna slowly seemed to develop an actual attachment to Doc, her more pleasant personality seeming to remain dominant everytime he was around. Though when he seemed to talk to others or left her for a while, her more dangerous one would pop out until he came to try and calm her down._ **

**_The other doctors started to see this as a problem, and began to try a new method. They had him transferred to a different hospital, not telling anyone of his patients that he was leaving and not mentioning to anyone exactly where he went. When Susanna found him missing she at first was reported to have roamed the halls calling out for Doc._ **

**_The next report had her seeming to freak out and attack the other doctors, frantically screaming and asking where Doc was. She was soon heavily sedated and forced to solitary confinement. This process seemed to repeat for months before Susanna seemed to finally break down and go completely numb._ **

**_One doctor, Dr. Kingsmen, who was reportedly the head doctor of the facility was able to have an interview with her after she seemed to finally calm down and show no more signs of her alternating moods or personality openly._ **

_Here’s a bit of the transcript MOD Panda was able to find that I feel I should share here:_

**Kingsmen: You seem to be getting better, miss Marlik.**

**Susanna: *silence.***

**Kingsmen: Now I need to ask, is this “Susie” or is this “Anna” I’m speaking to? Or have they finally come together again to end this silly nonsense?**

**Susanna: …. Where…. Is… the doctor?**

**Kingsmen: Pardon? I’m right here-**

**Susanna: The doctor who was always nice to me… where’s Doctor [REDACTED]?**

**Kingsmen: He’s gone. Now back to my-**

**Susanna: WHERE DID HE GO?!**

**Kingsmen: Now that’s something you have no right to know, miss Marlik. Now calm down or we will be forced to throw you into solitary again.**

**Susanna: …. Susie hates you.**

**Kingsmen: Pardon?**

**Susanna: Susie… hates… you. Susie wants to rip your throat out and paint the walls with your blood. Susie wants [REDACTED] back… Anna wants [REDACTED] back… Anna misses him…**

**Kingsmen: … Who are you?**

**Susanna: Anna wants [REDACTED] back… Susie wants [REDACTED] back… he made the pain papa caused us go away…**

**Kingsmen: I asked who you were, not what they wanted.**

**Susanna: I am no one… Anna and Susie are someones. They are me, I am them. And we want [REDACTED] back.**

**Kingsmen: That is not possible Miss Marlik, Dr. [REDACTED] is gone. He will never come back.**

**Susanna: *Hysterical laughter* Doctor… Doctor… He will come back… he will. He LOVES us too much. You’re keeping [REDACTED] from us doctor! KEEPING OUR LOVE FROM US! *quiets down immediately* Dr. [REDACTED] is fine… he has to be… he kept us safe. Doctor…. Doctor…**

_The transcript cuts off there but in the notes it said that Susanna apparently flew off the handle and attempted to attack him, despite being in a straight jacket at the time. Though shortly after this is when it was apparently said that she somehow broke her straight jacket and attempted to escape, only to fall down a flight of stairs and break her neck and head, resulting in her death._

_Though she died her ghost is said to have come back… and began killing each and every person within Sacred Heights. From doctors to patients. It hasn’t stopped there though. Rumors have it that should you enter the sanitorium and see a figure in white with long black hair, you are set for death._

_Honestly I don’t know about any of you guys, but I for one do not want to be stepping foot into Sacred Heights Sanitorium for any reason if I ever visited England… not even if I got paid for it._

_~MOD Cat_

**_ADD ONS/FUN FACTS:_ **

_Ghosts do not exist for the last freaking time MOD Cat. Sure the original story of a psychiatric patient is real, but all of the supernatural stuff is a hunk of bologna. Anytime someone claims to see “Psycho Susie” is clearly either being pranked, looking for attention and faking it, or someone is actually dressing like her and going around as a serial killer. I even brought it up in the interview I did. Though, I will say never going there is probably a smart thing, you have no idea how rotten the floorboards could have gotten. Don’t need any more injuries on our hands by this point._

_~MOD Platypus_

_I would totally step foot in there. Seriously, rumors say she appears a lot there and that would be great for gathering evidence this shit exists! Would definitely work out much better then our investigations of the Flower Bitch, Masked Man and Hanging Lucy. I mean we’re still on the fence of if the evidence we got on the Masked Man in the interview was actually real, or just a joke. Psycho Susie would be our ticket to actual evidence in a real Urban Myth. I mean… aside from Cecil’s Saloon. Stiilll trying to find little spy cams we can get for cheap just in case._

_~MOD Ferret_

_Getting Research for this was something we mostly had to do from home and asking around at a couple airports due to none of us being able to go to Europe for the actual source. That’s also how we eventually found a person who was willing to do an interview with us. It was supposed to be MOD Cat’s turn to do the interview but as she is physically out of commission for a bit and on a lot of pain meds we had to pick straws to figure out who would be doing the interview. Honestly… I personally think MOD Platypus wasn’t our best choice but what’s done is done. We’ll be editing the video and getting an Audio Transcript ready for next week as per normal._

_~MOD Panda_

_I ended up falling sleep like three times just writing this. Pain meds are a bitch so I’m gonna keep this little fun fact brief..._ I did art once again based on somethings I read about her: Also fuck you MOD Platypus, one of these days you will have to admit Ghost’s exist.

_~MOD Cat_


	4. Psycho Susie pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little harder to type, mostly due to how character driven the interviews are and well... the character that's being interviewed is a stubborn one so I ended up struggling a bit. Upside, got more practice in and I'm gonna be adding something else after every Two characters that get their stories written.

**Username: The_Urban_reSearchers; Post Number 58, November 24th, 2017**

_ Hey… MOD Platypus here with the interview from the Psycho Susie story from a couple months back. For starters let me address a few things before you watch the interview, one this was made weeks before we even made the original post, two the day before we were set to post it originally we… or really I got a call from the police to answer some questions. Turns out on that day… Jennifer “Jen” Florenca, the woman from the interview, was found murdered in an alleyway. I had to show them the interview and go through a few questions before I was cleared as it turns out I was apparently the last person she tried to call before her death. God knows why I mean… We parted on bad terms after the interview and honestly I just, I don’t answer my phone when it’s an unknown number unless they leave a message.  _

_ Point is, we… needed a bit of time before we finally posted this.  _

**_[A video is embedded here. In the starting image there’s a young woman in her early twenties, brown hair in a more boyish cut sitting on a red armchair, right in front of a plain eggshell colored wall and wearing a black tank top that has white silhouettes of a pair of cats looking at the moon, and tight jeans that have rips around the knees and thighs. Her left knee is bouncing while her slightly chipped nails are fidgeting against each other. Her green eyes are darting around the room in paranoia and she has medical tape wrapped around her right forearm.]_ **

**Jen:** That thing rolling yet? I don’t have all day!

**Platypus:** Yeah, yeah it’s rolling… So first question... Why are you being so jumpy?

**Jen:** Because that FUCKING BITCH hasn’t stopped tormenting me since I got the hell back.

**Platypus:** And the Bitch would be?

**Jen:** The bitch you’re interviewing me about! That Susie girl!

**Platypus:** No need to shout, geeze.

**Jen:** (Runs a hand through her hair with a loud sigh) Look just get to the damn questions already.

**Platypus:** (Sounds of paper rustling and a sigh off screen) So when and how did you exactly “Encounter” Psycho Susie?

**Jen:** Few months back… couple friends and I ended up going out to England for a trip. One of them had family out there and it was supposed to originally be just a family trip but, well the rest of us pitched in a bit of extra money just to see what it was like out there. So when we were there my friend Andrew heard the rumor first, or well… more like he heard a couple of ghost stories and we thought “Hey let’s go on our own personal Ghost Tour” and started going to a bunch of supposedly haunted places.

**Platypus:** One of those being Sacred Heights.

**Jen:** That was the last stop on the list. It was supposedly one of the most active locations that you could even see ghosts from the windows, while standing on the other side of the street while in broad daylight.

**Platypus:** Could have just been people investigating these claims themselves and others just mistaking them for “ghosts”.

**Jen:** (Glares) As I was saying. We decided that place would be the last stop on our own personal tour. We nearly got caught sneaking into some of the other places but… hey it was an enjoyable rush at the time. Didn’t get much ghosts out of them but we did enjoy ourselves at least… till Sacred Heights and the bitch.

**_[Around here Jennifer seems to get agitated and shifts her body. Head turning to something off screen, a low, strange noise is barely picked up by the camera.]_ **

**Jen:** You heard that right?

**Platypus:** Heard what?

**Jen:** (runs a hand through her hair, a stressed, fearful look on her face) Fuck…. FUCK! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

**_[Video cuts to black, then opens back up at the same location but Jennifer looks worse for wear and is wearing a dark blue t-shirt with some kind of graphic design one would see on an album cover on the front, and a whole set of blue jeans.]_ **

**Platypus:** You swear you’re not going to have another freakout like yesterday? That you’re completely okay with continuing this interview?

**Jen:** I called you didn’t I? I’ll… try not to react if she appears again.

**Platypus:** (quietly enough only the camera seems to pic it up) No one was even here besides us… (clears throat) Alright so… uh… (papers rustling) Right you were just about to start talking about Sacred Heights.

**Jen:** (Sighs) yeah… yeah so my friends and I all entered the place. 

**Platypus:** I don’t think you mentioned all of them last time.

**Jen:** (Pinches the bridge of her nose) Look, you want to know about the bitch or not? Because I swear I’m on a fucking limited amount of time.

**Platypus:** It’s called context. I have no idea how many friends were with you aside from someone named Andrew.

**Jen:** (Groans) Fine… There were Five of us in all. Me, Andrew, Lexi, Trigg, and Cora. Lexi was Cora’s girlfriend and was basically the new one in our group of friends, I didn’t know her all that well but she was pretty fun. Trigg was the friend who was originally the one going to visit family, he was basically our guide out there and knew a lot of local hot spots for food. Andrew was my best friend since second grade, we did everything together. Cora was an aspiring filmographer, always wanted to make her own documentary and everything. Hell she even brought a camcorder with us and practically videoed everywhere we went. Happy now?

**Platypus:** (Pencil noises) Thank you. With all the past tense, I’m assuming something happened...

**Jen:** (Sighs) I’ll get to that. So we entered the damn place. Looked like it was falling apart, hell Lexi nearly fell through one of the floors we explored due to weak floorboards. But we explored for a while, Cora was of course recording everything and I’m… pretty sure she saw something first as I remember her calling out to us to come look at something. We uh… We went over and saw she had been looking into a room but seemed to be focused on her camera. Turns out she saw someone in the room only for them to vanish just as soon as she... You know, registered that yes she was looking at a person. Hell she even stopped recording just to check the footage to be sure.

**Platypus:** So she caught this person on camera?

**Jen:** Not entirely but-

**Platypus:** So there wasn’t a person on the camera footage.

**Jen:** (looking annoyed) Not _entirely_ but-

**Platypus:** She must have just been seeing things then. It is an old building, maybe-

**Jen:** (Looking angry) It was a shadowed figure you fucking bitch! Not only that but we also caught the sound of a woman giggling on camera! Quite giving me that look already! You’re the one who wanted to hear my story, so here is my fucking story!

**Platypus:** (Audible sigh) Continue.

**Jen:** Not if you’re going to keep looking at me like I’m a fucking crazy person! 

**Platypus:** I’m just trying to offer up some logical reasonings for some of what could have happened. Trying to-

**Jen:** Make it sound like the death of two of my friends is some kind of fucking joke! I know what happened. I was there. You were not. So take your dumbass “logical reasonings” and shove it up your ass! 

**Platypus:** …. I’m sorry. Look… I’ll keep quiet, let you finish telling what happened and then you will never have to hear from me… hell even deal with me again. I’ll keep my skepticism out of this for now, okay?

**Jen:** (Glaring) No interruptions?

**Platypus:** None aside from the written questions.

**Jen:** Shoot them out now then.

**Platypus:** Right now?

**Jen:** Right now, and no interruptions later.

**Platypus:** (Sighs and sounds of paper shifting.) Alright… (clears throat) “Please Describe how “Susie” looked when you saw her.” “Are you comfortable telling what happened to your friends?” “What did happen to all of them?” and there’s a few more that I’m only supposed to ask to better understand some things, but I can’t use them since you said no interruptions. Satisfied?

**Jen:** (pinching the bridge of her nose) Fine, only those questions though! 

**_[Jen looks pointedly at someone behind where the camera is for a moment, before taking a deep breath and letting it out. Her left hand gently rubbing at the bandages on her right arm.]_ **

**Jen:** So… After we caught the shadowed figure on camera, we all had some different reactions to it. Trigg was the smart one really… he actually paid attention to the rumors about the hospital and said he was getting out of there now, but would meet us back in the town. Cora was excited and wanted to keep going, just so she could get more footage. Lexi was hesitant, but wanted to join because it was something Cora wanted to do, and it was something she loved. I… was pissed that Trigg was backing out now, and believing in some stupid rumors. To be honest I’m not all that surprised he stopped talking to me after that with everything I said to him. Andrew… he tried to keep the piece between Trigg and me but it didn’t work out in the end. I still think he… he kinda agreed with Trigg and originally wanted to leave as well but felt like he should at least stick with us in case something happened.

**_[A remorseful look crosses Jen’s face.]_ **

**Jen:** And when that something did happen… he was the first one killed.

**Platypus:** What exactly happened?

**Jen:** We were just going up to the second level of the building, Andrew taking the lead and making sure the stairs were at least somewhat safe. I remember Cora asking out loud if those steps were the ones the bitch supposedly fell down and died. They were a lot more hard looking, probably stone? I just know that there were some that looked to have been smashed up a bit from the rotted ceiling and there was rubble around there. Lexi, poor girl, got really uncomfortable at the idea and I was originally turning to tell her that, “Yeah she could have.” but as soon as I looked away Andrew screamed… and tumbled back down towards us with a ripped out throat.

**Platypus:** Jesus…

**Jen:** That’s not even the half of it. At the top of the stairs was the psycho bitch herself… Andrews blood practically dripping from her mouth when she fucking grinned at us… This is where you want me to tell what she looks like right?

**Platypus:** That would be appreciated.

**Jen:** (Sighs and glances around in agitation.) She… has long black hair. Like down to the middle of her back long, and tangled as hell. Hell some parts I swear were haphazardly cut with how uneven it kinda was in the front. Pale ass skin with a fuck ton of scars, most on her exposed right arm. A straight jacket that clearly saw better days with the missing right sleeve dangling from the left one. She has grey hospital looking pants, no shoes and only one eye that I swear to god is red.

**Platypus:** One eye?

**Jen:** Considering the other is a hollow socket with practically no skin around it, yeah. She has one eye. 

**Platypus:** You’re using a bunch of presentense words…

**Jen:** (Scratching at her bandaged arm and looking distressed) Like I told you before, the bitch doesn’t. Leave. Me. ALONE!

**Platypus:** …. Right. Look, I can just turn the camera off now and leave-

**Jen:** IT’S FINE! KEEP ROLLING!

**Platypus:** You need to calm down. Look we can’t keep doing this if you’re going to keep-

**Jen:** FUCK!

**_[Camera cuts out just as Jen practically falls out of her seat violently. A faint sound of an unknown girlish giggle is heard just before the camera’s feed fades to black. Once the video is back up it has a different girl with long, straight blond hair, green eyes and short sleeve, grey hooded top with lime green accents. She’s looking pretty uncomfortable.]_ **

**Platypus:** I’m pretty sure we’re not getting the rest of the interview anytime soon. As soon as I cut the recording, Ms. Florenca started to injure herself and was screaming about how the “Bitch” was attacking her. The moment blood started to be drawn I had to call 911 and they only recently pulled her away. I… I know we don’t have the rest of the story, but I am NOT coming back to finish this interview.

**_[Video Ends.]_ **

_ That was the original footage we had… and that was the last time I spoke to her but… well MOD Panda said I should also at least record what I got from the phone call. Jennifer had actually left a message during her last call… and it was about the interview.  _

**_[Audio Transcript: Date September 3rd, 2017]_ **

**Jen:** Fuck, Fuck! Why aren’t you answering?! Okay look I know I flipped out, I know you  **didn’t** see the bitch but… Fuck me. Look I’m going to try to keep this brief. Andrew and Cora were both killed.  **Susie** killed them, Lexi got away, but  **Susie** seemed to latch on to me. She called me “Doctor” and had been stalking me all the way home. No one else could see her, but I could. She… she would do things… anything from bringing dead, ripped up animals to me as “gifts” to physically slashing at me and licking my blood, and saying how I “Tasted like Heaven”. I had to cut contact with my own family after she attacked my younger brother, and somehow he thought  **I** was the one who did it. She got more violent whenever I was with other people… but she also seemed to be slowly getting bored with me. That’s why I agreed to the interview at first, so I could at least get the word out about what was going on. But she… Oh fuck! No! Please No-

**_[The beginnings of a scream are heard before cutting off as the message ends.]_ **

_ Honestly… I don’t… I don’t think I should say anymore of my usual thoughts on this… mostly because that last part is still stuck in my head. Whoever it was that got her in the end… I think she really did believe it was “Psycho Susie” and I think… that’s all that’s left for me to say on the matter. This was a tragedy… and honestly I don’t want to speak anymore about this… _

_ ~MOD Platypus _

**_ADD ONS/FUN FACTS:_ **

_ We almost ended up scrapping this whole part two post all together due to what happened… Didn’t really help that we had been questioned by the police for a while. I didn’t get questioned as much, due to obvious evidence of me being bed ridden and high on pain meds. I also realized I did leave out a couple things in the original post as well, such as the rumors about some people going “crazy” after seeing Susanna and claiming that she’s stalking them… before they inevitably were found dead somewhere about a couple months or so after they started to act weird. It all honestly slipped my mind but… maybe if we took those rumors a little more seriously maybe we… we could have found a way to help her. _

_ ~MOD Cat _

_ I was the one who reviewed the footage and did the audio transcript for this one. Honestly that’s kinda why the whole “Unknown Giggle” was brought up. I know all my friends laughs and it was still pretty clear that Jennifer was the one screaming. Was that laugh Susanna, or something else, I can’t say for 100% sure but… well, even the cops thought it to be strange but left it alone as there was no evidence to prove that it was connected to the case at all. I still felt it was important to point out. _

_ ~MOD Panda _

_ I’m gonna be brutally honest here… Psycho Susie definitely killed her. I was the one who found some of the more interesting rumors, mostly on some forums talking about it and a couple blogs that told about their own experiences, that haven't been updated since those posts. Sure some of this wasn’t in the original post but that’s what these Add ons are for. My theory is that when one sees her if she “likes” them she marks them as her “Doctor” and starts stalking them and tormenting them. All while making it look like that person is going insane like she was to everyone else. It’s either possession or some kind of warped perspective, but either way Psycho Susie always makes it seem like you are violently harming yourself or others. Honestly that would explain the cases of people actually surviving, but seemingly going “crazy” afterwards.  _

_ ~MOD Ferret _

**_[EDIT: March 1st, 2019]_ **

_ Over the years of broken bones, and lots of holes. Ah so naive, that you all were in days of old. Though you hide and try as you might, I’ll never lose you from sight… my dearest doctor~ I’ll see you tonight and we shall play till morning light~! Ah, what a lovely idea I can’t wait! _

_ ~MOD Susie _

_ Jesus fucking Christ who gave the psycho MOD access to this account?! Also for the last time I’m not, nor will I ever be a Doctor! _

_ ~MOD Platypus _


	5. Profiles and Analysis: Mary, Susanna and Scarlette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something that I decided to help myself to in order to... "Organize" these characters and set up certain classifications.

**Name:** Marilyn Rose Evergreen

**Other Names:** Mary, Flower Bitch, Bloody Gardner, The Tall Lady.

**Date of Death:** Speculated to be somewhere between June 4th and June 8th, 1984.

**Type:** Territorial Entity; Rural Minnesota mostly, has been rumored to be seen briefly in Wisconsin and Iowa but little evidence proves these claims.

**Description:** 6’ 4” in height, dirty blond hair that rests just at the shoulders, dark scars around the eyes, pure red sclera, no iris, slitted pupils. Often seen wearing a blood and mud stained ripped green t-shirt, light brown capris that are also caked in mud, no shoes. Skin is deathly pale with dark scars around the eyes and on her stomach under her shirt. Hands seem to have the fingers converted into long sharpened but flexible claws. Narrow, pointed features, further highlighted with an unnaturally large smile.

**Abilities:** Territorial Creation: The ability to distort reality in a specific location that matches the “Conditions” needed and create a bit of a world that the creator controls with set rules that even the creator can not break. There is always at least one way to escape within these Territories and for Mary’s it would be the bloody roses right in the middle of the garden.

Weapon Spawning: The ability to summon up weapons of one's own choice. However it is limited to one’s own mind and Mary seems to focus mostly on gardening tools along with the same knife that killed her originally.

Teleportation: Mary seems to only be able to do this with very specific events. She seems to be able to teleport within her garden freely but seems to need a “recharge” after each one as once she teleports to somewhere she seems to be unable to, or unwilling to teleport so soon after. She seems to also be able to teleport directly to the people that escape from her garden should they lose the rose. It is still unknown whether or not there is a limit to her teleporting abilities or if she just chooses to limit them.

**The Bloody Garden:** Mary’s territory. It is a large, ever looping garden maze, filled with hedges and flowers of various kinds that would normally not grow in forests or outside of greenhouses. Across the grounds where the flowers are there are usually skeletal remains and sometimes flesh that has been turned into fertilizer. Those that enter can only leave after plucking a bloody rose from the middle of the garden, should one try to leave without one (whether through following the path that lead them there or attempting to cut through the flowers) will find themselves unable to, or slashed at as it is against the rules of the Territory. The rules on Mary seem to force her to only attack and kill one target at a time should they all be in a group, as well as forcing her to leave anyone who takes one of the roses alone. It is unknown whether there are more rules that exist or not there.

**Name:** Susanna Marlik

**Other Names:** Susie, Anna, Psycho Susie, Psycho, Bitch, Psycho Bitch.

**Date of Death:** April 2nd, 1939

**Type:** Hunter Entity, Trigger seems to be anyone who enters Sacred Heights Sanatorium.

**Description:** Stands at about 5’3”. Appears to be somewhere between the ages of 18-21, messy and matted black hair that goes down to the middle of her back with choppy bangs. A single eye, located on the left side of her face, that’s brown but seems to shine red in the right light. Right eye is missing and has a bit of her skull exposed on that side, some say a glowing red light can sometimes be seen in the shadowed depths. Heavy scaring all across her arms and a bit on her face. Neck will bend at nearly impossible angles and appear broken when doing so, but seems to snap right back into place. A straight jacket with one entire sleeve ripped off the right side but still dangling from the left sleeve, with loose light colored pants is her normal outfit. She often has no shoes.

**Abilities:** Teleportation: Susanna seems to be able to freely teleport at will, as evidenced by the great lengths some of her victims go to get as far away from Sacred Heights as possible. She seems to love to teleport right in front of her victim’s faces more often than not.

Perception Manipulation: While attacking a chosen target, or someone they’re close to, Susanna seems to be able to change everyone’s perception of what’s going on to make it look and seem like the target is the one attacking the other person or physically harming themselves. It is unknown for sure if the target actually is doing all of this with Susanna manipulating their minds into thinking it’s her that does it, or Susanna manipulating everyone else.

Weapon Creation: While most cases of Entities with this ability seem to be as limited as their own minds, Susanna seems to be the most limited as she can only create a specific type of kitchen knife. Whether it’s because of a deep attachment to that kind, or her own limited experience with others is still up for debate.

**Dear Doctor of Mine:** The chosen target is a random person who catches her fancy, and is usually only picked out in groups of four or more. Everyone else is usually killed pretty quickly or allowed to escape for fun, but Susanna will specifically follow the one chosen target and torment them until others around that person think they’ve gone crazy. This usually lasts for a minimum of two months before Susanna accepts that they are not her Doctor and then kills them, only to wait and find her next “Precious Doctor.”

**Name:** Scarlette Winters

**Other Names:** Detective Winters, Will o’ Whisp, Phone lady

**Date of Death:** Speculated to be somewhere in July of 1986, unknown due to disappearance at an unknown time.

**Type:** Guiding Spirit, seems to mostly be limited to appearing in only other Entities killings.

**Description:** Stands to be about 5’7” tall, with long red hair that’s usually tied back into a ponytail. Has one good eye, green in color but no visible pupil, while her other eye is covered by a medical eyepatch. Has a line of stitches going across the base of her neck, speculated to show how she had died in the end. Usually seen wearing a plain white tank top underneath a black jacket, and a pair of faded jeans. Usually wearing dirt covered boots and seen with a cigarette between her lips.

**Abilities:** Electronic Manipulation: In more modern times and with the invention of the cell phone, Scarlette seems to be able to manipulate them in order to speak to the person she seems to have chosen to help. It seems she can only do one phone at a time though.

Teleportation: Seems to only be able to do this if the person she is helping is in danger and seems to not be able to do this at any other time.

Fire Manipulation: Able to summon up anything ranging from a small ball of fire to a large wall of flames. Though it seems that the larger the fire she makes, the weaker the heat for some unknown reasons. She also seems to be more keen on using this ability to light her cigarettes.

**Guiding Light:** Scarlette seems to only help people who have higher chances of surviving an entity attack and thus guide them in being able to get out of the situation. As such she is able to distract an entity or direct the target to where they need to go in order for them to get through the “Rules” of territories. She seems to be less likely to appear to help against Hunter entities, perhaps due to them signaling out specific targets and thus being unable to properly interfere. 


End file.
